


they made a statue of us

by lanvaldear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanvaldear/pseuds/lanvaldear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders if she really made any difference at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they made a statue of us

It's been a long journey, and Aqua's exhausted. The Realm of Darkness is not a kind place, but somehow, her light hasn't been extinguished just yet. It's far dimmer than it used to be, and Aqua's forgotten how to smile, but she keeps walking. The scent of darkness, sometimes, is too much and it makes her stomach tighten with nausea and fear. Sometimes, Aqua's afraid that she'll be blanketed in darkness, and that would mean failure.

Aqua is a Master, and she can't fail. Not now. Despite the hopelessness that's settled in the pit of her stomach, Aqua knows she cannot fail. Because then she'd never see Terra or Ventus again.

And then everything she did, everything the three of them did, would all be for naught. Aqua tries not to dwell on that thought, but sometimes, it creeps into the very center of her mind as she has to sit and pull her knees up to her chest and tremble. She doesn't cry; Aqua is much too tired to cry. Her jaw aches with the effort of keeping herself from crying out, from screaming, and she presses her hands against her face.

She misses them, terribly. She misses Ventus, asleep in the castle she made herself, his chest empty. His heart is somewhere else, and Aqua hopes it's safe. Surely a heart as pure as Ventus's has found a safe, warm home. He deserves it, truly; if anyone does, it's Ventus. Her own heart, tired and worn, aches for him. Aqua doesn't sleep, and she hasn't in so long, but she dreams about happier days and when things were simpler.

Desperately, she wants those days back.

Aqua lifts her head from her hands and blinks her bleary eyes, then lets out a shuddering sigh. She's tired, more tired than she's ever been in her life. If Terra and Ventus were here, they'd both give her a grin and tell her to get some rest, because she's the Keyblade Master, after all, and sometimes the strongest people need to rest and rely on others, too.

Terra. Aqua's chest tightens, and the air feels like it's been squeezed from her lungs. Terra, with his impossibly bright and hopeful eyes and heart as big as all the worlds put together. She's never blamed him, not once. No one is to blame for all of this, really, other than Master Xehanort. Aqua's face crumples, and she hugs her knees tighter to her chest. She bows her head and draws in shaky, short breaths.

If only she'd been stronger, if only she'd been able to stop all of this. Hope is what keeps her going, and she'd seen Terra go to the light—she'd pushed him there, with a smile—even with his body not entirely his own. She tries not to think about it, tries to focus on hope, but lately...

She wonders if she really made any difference at all.

Aqua draws in another trembling breath, holds it, then lets it out, an apology tucked behind it.


End file.
